sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Seltsame Kraft
In Seltsame Kraft kämpft Hotaru mit ihren unheimlichen Schwächeanfällen und Chibiusa um die Freundschaft mit ihr. Inhalt Als sich Chibiusa von einer Freundin verabschiedet, trifft Chibiusa unerwartet auf Setsuna Meio, von der sie erfreut ist, sie nach einer langen Zeit wiederzusehen. Im Gespräch zeigt sich Setsuna erfreut darüber, dass sich Chibiusa so gut in ihr Leben im 20. Jahrhundert eingefunden habe. Sie ist sich sicher, dass Neo-Königin Serenity Chibiusa auch zurückgeschickt habe, um in dieser Zeit viele wertvolle Erfahrungen zu sammeln, die ihr helfen werden, in Zukunft selbst einmal eine gute Königin zu werden. Mit dem Versprechen, dass Chibiusa Setsuna nun öfters sehen werde, verabschiedet sich das kleine Mädchen. Nach ihrem Abgang stoßen Haruka und Michiru zu Setsuna und sie besprechen die Bedeutung der Kleinen Lady als rechtmäßige Thronerbin des Silver Millenniums und ihre Mission, den Messias zu finden, der den Heiligen Gral beherrsche. Gleichzeitig dürfen sie niemals zulassen, dass ihre Gegner den ihrigen Messias, den Messias der Stille, erwecken. Im Zimmer der 5 Hexen ist Mimet in Tränen aufgelöst und der Verzweiflung nahe. Schweren Herzens muss sie anhören, wie der Schauspieler Yu Kazama im TV-Melodram „Hallo Freunde!“ einer Figur den Laufpass gibt, mit der sich Mimet identifiziert. Nachdem sie vor Zorn den TV-Apparat zerstört hat, nimmt sie einen Anruf von Dr. Tomoe entgegen, dem sie mitteilt, sie habe schon ein geeignetes Reines Herz gefunden. Im seinem Thronsaal verlangt der Messias der Stille von Dr. Tomoe endlich mit Reinen Herzen versorgt zu werden. Jener bittet um Aufschub, während der dunkle Messias vor lauter Schwäche kaum den Kopf noch zu halten vermag. Da erwacht Hotoru Tomoe in ihrem Zimmer nach einem ihrer Anfälle aufgrund der Türklingel. Es ist Chibiusa, die läutet. Da sie zu klein ist, um die Klingel zu erreichen, balanciert sie auf ihrem ballartigen Spielzeug Luna P. Nachdem sie das Gleichgewicht verloren hat, öffnet Kaori die Haustür und schickt Chibiusa schroff wieder weg. Hotaru schlafe. Im Hausinneren erkundigt sich Hotaru, wer an der Haustür war. Kaori antwortet, dass es wieder „dieses Mädchen“ war und hat sie weggeschickt. Hotaru ist wütend darüber und im Begriff Chibiusa hinerherzulaufen, hält aber kurz inne, als Kaori sie an ihren schwachen Gesundheitszustand und an die Güte ihres Vaters erinnere. Hotaru lässt sich davon aber nicht aufhalten und ihr gelingt es mit großer Anstrengung Chibiusa einzuholen. Nachdem sie darüber freut, es geschafft zu haben, bricht sie in Chibiusas Armen zusammen und verliert das Bewusstsein. Chibiusa schreit hysterisch ihren Namen, in der Hoffnung, sie komme wieder zu sich. Zufällig kreuzen Bunny und Ami den Weg, von der sich Chibiusa Hilfe erhofft. Ami behält einen klaren Kopf und zusammen bringen sie Hotaru ins 2. Allgemeine Krankenhaus Juban, wo Amis Mutter arbeitet. Im Krankenzimmer macht sich Chibiusa schwere Vorwürfe: Dies wäre nicht passiert, wenn sie Hotaru nicht zuhause gestört hätte. Bunny aber erklärt ihr, dass Hotaru ihr nur deshalb nachlief, weil sie sie so gerne habe und mit ihr befreundet sein möchte. Hotaru werde es besser gehen, wenn sie spürt, dass ihre beste Freundin bei ihr sei. Derweil träumt Hotaru von Szenen aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Als kleines Kind weint sie hemmungslos um ihren getöteten Goldfisch. Als Koari ihr unsanft mitteilt, dass doch Hotaru selbst für den Tod des Goldfischs verantwortlich sei, glaubt sie an einer Lüge. In einer anderen Szene kommt Hotaru ins Klassenzimmer und findet dort einen mit einem Kopfverband versehenen Klassenkameraden vor. Als sie sich nach ihm erkundigt, schreckt er sofort zurück und Hotaru versteht nicht, was los sei. Die Schüler um sie herum, sind verwundert über Hotaru. Denn schließlich sei sie es gewesen, die ihren Kameraden verletzt habe. Bei ihrem Vater beklagt Hotaru ihr Leid. Seine Worte, dass alles gut werde, beruhigen sie nicht. Sie fühle, dass ein „zweites Ich“ in ihr sei, dass alle ihre Freunde verletze. Sie dürfe deswegen mit niemandem Freundschaft schließen. Als Hotaru endlich zu sich kommt, wird sie von Chibiusa überglücklich umarmt. Sie erklärt, dass sie diese Schwächeanfälle häufiger plagen und dies kein Grund zur Beunruhigung seie. Amis Angebot, dass ihre Mutter sich um sie kümmere, lehnt Hotaru ab, da sie von keinen fremden Ärzten behandelt werden dürfe. In Begleitung von Chibiusa verlässt sie schließlich das Krankenhaus. Auf der Straße treffen sie scheinbar zufällig auf Haruka, die den beiden Mädchen anbietet, sie mit ihrem Auto nach Hause zu fahren. Misstrauisch nimmt Haruka die Information entgegen, dass Hotarus Vater der Wissenschaftler Dr. Tomoe sei. Schüchern fragt Chibiusa bei Hotaru nach, ob sie sie nun wieder besuchen dürfe und ist sehr erleichtert zu hören, dass Hotaru dies freue. Haruka blickt skeptisch in den Rückspiegel zu den beiden. In einem Straßencafé wird der Schauspielerin Yu Kazama von der Mimet mit einer Bitte überfallen. Sie sei ein großer Fan und kenne da ein Mädchen, das auch ganz verrückt nach ihm sei. Mit dem Vorwand, dieses sei in der Nähe, reißt sie Yu von seinem Sitz und schleift ihn mit. Zur gleichen Zeit spürt Haruka dank dem Wind, dass etwas passieren wird. Unter dem Vorwand, was zu trinken zu holen, verlässt sie das Auto und läuft in den Park. Chibiusa findet dies verdächtig und läuft ihr hinterher. Hotaru bleibt allein im Auto zurück. Im Inneren des Parks offenbart sich Mimet als eine der 5 Hexen und lässt ihren Dämon U-Tomodachi erscheinen, der mit allen Freundschaft schließen möchte. Als Zeichen seiner Freundschaft, möchte U-Tomodachi das Herz von Yu, doch eine Uranus-Attacke kann sie davon abhalten, es ihm zu rauben. Sailor Uranus stellt sich ihnen entgegen. Im Gebüsch alarmiert Chibiusa mittels Luna P die anderen Sailor Kriegerinnen und verwandelt sich sogleich in Sailor Chibi Moon. Sailor Uranus zeigt sich gar nicht begeistert über Sailor Chibi Moons Eingreifen und sofort muss die kleine Kriegerin von Uranus gerettet werden. Währenddessen kämpft Hotaru im Auto erneut mit einem Schwächeanfall. Zurück im Kampfgeschehen sind nun auch Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Merkur und Sailor Jupiter eingetroffen. Mimet überlässt es ihren Dämon, sich um die Kriegerinnen zu kümmern und verschwindet. U-Tomodachi sieht sich mit dieser Überzahl an Gegnerinnen, die nicht mit ihr befreundet sein sollen, und dass sie von Mimet in Stich gelassen wurde, überfordert, und läuft weinen davon. Haruka bemerkt als erste, dass der Dämon in Richtung ihres Autos läuft, und nimmt die Verfolgung an. U-Tomodachi kann aufgrund ihrer Rage nicht mehr bremsen und läuft Gefahr, Hotaru zu überrennen. Hotaru, die sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten kann, erliegt ihrem Anfall. Ihre Augen verändern sich und sie entfesseln eine seltsame Kraft, die den Dämon lähmt. Sailor Uranus ist Zeugin dieses mysteriösen Vorgangs. Nachdem Hotaru endgültig zusammenbricht, erscheinen auch die anderen Sailor Kriegerinnen und Sailor Moon vernichtet U-Tomodachi mit den Mächten aller Zeiten. Chibiusa versucht Hotaru wieder wachzurütteln. Nachdem Hotaru wieder zu Sinnen gekommen ist, teilt sie Chibiusa mit, dass sie sich nun nicht mehr treffen dürfen. Denn es könne sein, dass sie sie verletzt und dies will sie nicht. Hotaru löst sich von Chibiusa los und rennt in die Nacht. Sailor Uranus meint, während sie sich im Gehen in Haruka zurückverwandelt, dass Chibiusa sich von Hotaru fernhalten solle und Sailor Moon müsse auf sie achten. Die fünf Kriegerinnen rätseln über Harukas Worte und Hotarus Gesinnung, nachdem Haruka fortfuhr. Sie versuchen Chibiusa aufzuheitern und ihr Mut und Zuversicht zusprechen, dass die Freundschaft mit Hotaru funktionieren werde. Besetzung Trivia * Diese Episode wurde im Sailor-Moon-Magazin Nr. 2/2001 veröffentlicht. * In dieser Episode sieht man das einzige Mal die Rückverwandlung einer anderen Sailor Kriegerin außer Sailor Moon. In dieser Episode geschieht es zum einzigen Mal auch freiwillig. * Die Stelle, an der man Sailor Uranus' Rückverwandlung sieht, wurde aus der ersten US-amerikanischen Synchronfassung geschnitten. * Die Szene, in der Hotaru U-Tomodachi angreift, wurde aus der französischen Fassung entfernt. * In dieser Episode sieht man das einzige Mal, wie Chibiusa Luna P als Kommunikationsmedium mit anderen Kriegerinnen außer Sailor Pluto benutzt. * In der deutschen Synchronfassung spricht Dr. Tomoe den Messias mit "Mylord" an. Da der Messias jedoch weiblich ist, wäre die Anrede "Mylady" die korrekte. * Auf dem Drehbuch, mit dem U-Tomodachi erschaffen wurde, steht auf Deutsch übersetzt geschrieben "Springteufel Freunde - Das TV-Melodram! - Episode 115". 115 ist auch die Episodenanzahl dieser Sailor-Moon-Episode. en:Shadow of Silence!? The Pale Glimmer of a Firefly pl:Cień Ciszy!? Blednące migotanie świetlika Kategorie:Episodenführer